1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to lighting fixtures, particularly spotlights mounted in the ground, which include a lamp holder with integral resilient fins frictionally engaged within the interior of a cylindrical pipe-like housing. The frictional engagement of the resilient fins allows for the simple angular rotation and height adjustment of the lamp holder within the cylindrical pipe-like housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting fixtures such as spotlights, including ground-mounted spotlights, are well-known in the prior art for landscaping enhancement and similar purposes. It is frequently desirable to have the body of the spotlight assembly in a fixed position, such as mounted in the ground, while allowing the lamp holder to be adjustable in both height and angle to allow the light to be directed in different directions. However, heretofore, prior art lighting fixtures and spotlights have included lamp holders which are adjustable within the fixed assembly by the use of mechanical connections such as gimbal rings or swivel means. Many of these configurations have provided an angle but not a height adjustment. Further, such configurations are deficient due to increased manufacturing costs and exposed metal-to-metal contacts which can cause corrosion.
It is further desirable to have a lamp holder which is waterproof, particularly for outdoor applications. However, it is further desirable to have a lamp holder which can accommodate a variety of bulb shapes and remain unaffected by rainfall and other moisture impinging thereupon.